


Familiarity - Confidante Xu

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [39]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Confidante Jun, Confidante Minghao, Cultural Differences, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Stand Alone, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Gege. Where are we going? We have to-”He was made to sit down on a marble bench near the fountain.“We always have things to do Haohao. Just let us relax for some time.” Junhui cut him off and patted his head. “Do you want to lie on my lap?”~~~~~~~Jun and Minghao's day off turns into a rather good day for their relationship~UwU.Do join me!!!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Familiarity - Confidante Xu

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN~~~  
> This one is again self indulgent and I will happily enjoy this set because it is just worth it uwuwuwuwuwu. Enjoy!  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Get out!” Soonyoung shouted.

Minghao scrambled out of the quarters and tripped on the steps.

The approaching ground however halted halfway. And familiar arms hugged him from the back.

_ Junhui _

Minghao patted the hand around his waist and regained his balance.

“What happened?” Junhui asked.

The look of confusion his gege had on his face was adorable, but Minghao wouldn’t say it to his face.

“Just Soonyoung-ge and Jihoon-ssi behaving like idiots.” He said smoothing creases on Jun’s outer robe.

“Oh?”

“I was going to offer refreshment, but they were just beginning to hold hands and were going to sit closer. When I entered, they jumped to other sides of the room.”

Minghao had to laugh at that.

It was something he hadn’t seen much. Young love. They weren’t exposed to it much in their homes and in the palace. The only ones close to this was when they had seen Mingyu and Wonwoo when they had entered the castle. And they weren’t the kind to shy from displays of affection but were still subtle.

“You didn’t tease them did you?” Junhui guessed already sighing for an expected answer.

“Of course I did. I told them that at this rate they won’t progress anywhere.”

Junhui was definitely amused but shook his head as if he was berating Minghao.

Minghao laughed. 

Junhui was always like this. Tried to be serious, but never was completely like that. It was really fun at times but also very irritating to Minghao’s sensitive perfectionist personality.

“Come on! Let’s give that couple the quarters.”

Junhui grabbed his hand without awaiting an answer and dashed through the trees to the Harem’s beautiful garden. Minghao will not admit he blushed at the brashness of his long time companion.

“Gege. Where are we going? We have to-”

He was made to sit down on a marble bench near the fountain.

“We always have things to do Haohao. Just let us relax for some time.” Junhui cut him off and patted his head. “Do you want to lie on my lap?”

Minghao pouted but didn’t object as Junhui sat down and settled down with a scroll. Minghao lowered himself and they adjusted to get comfortable. It should have been awkward, but it had begun long before they realised that it was construed as a romantic gesture in the West. And they weren’t going to stop anytime soon. 

He had spent days and nights in this same position ever since he met Junhui and prided himself on being the only one who could do so. Wonwoo had almost fallen onto Junhui’s lap but was prevented by a scowling Junhui. It was one of the rare times he had seen Junhui disgusted.

"Hey, you sleeping?"

Minghao opened his eyes to look up at Junhui. When had he shut them?

"I was talking to you." Junhui said looking a bit hurt

"Sorry ge. Just tried to remember when-"

Minghao paused. He couldn't tell Junhui that! It was too embarrassing!

“When..?”

“Um...When was the last time we had a conversation...about flowers! What kind of flower are you gege?”

Junhui looked up at the sky in thought. “Maybe...Lilac?”

Minghao raised an eyebrow. Junhui had really thought that much of flowers?

“Why?”

Junhui grinned and changed the direction of his head to come very close to Minghao’s face.

“Because you wear them as perfume~”

Minghao pushed him away and got up. He laughed at Junhui’s pout and sat a bit closer than how they were before

_ Smooth talker _

“You must be head over heels over me by now you know?”

Minghao scoffed. “You clearly overestimate your charm, gege.” But he also put his head on Junhui’s shoulder craving the warmth and jasmine that was unique to Junhui’s scent.

“I am appalled!”

That shrill voice broke the lull of happiness Junhui and Minghao were enjoying in the garden.

They both perked up to see Consort Bae storming up to them. She had clearly come for a stroll in the park but had chanced upon the part of the garden meant for the men of the harem. Which were very few.

“I demand to speak to your master immediately! We can’t have two men behaving like this out in the open! The message we would be sending the children!”

She ranted as she walked forward to them.

Minghao and Junhui stood up and bowed to the Consort. Regardless of whether they were insulting them, she was a Consort. But of course, Minghao didn’t like it one bit. It wasn’t the first time they had chanced upon the other Consorts who had taken swings at them or showered verbal abuse. But it was the first time they were alone and not with Soonyoung.

“We shall be leaving, Your Highness.” Junhui said stiffly.

Minghao glared at Junhui angrily

_ Why do we have to move? _

A hand went around his forearm and he was dragged by Junhui out, but it seemed Consort Bae wasn’t done yet.

“I am not done yet! I asked to speak to your Master! You all should be ashamed to-”

Junhui’s steps stopped. And he turned. Minghao was a little frightened by the look. It spoke of disgust, anger, vehemence and shock at the absurdity of what she said. And judging by how much the Consort was trembling, Minghao wasn’t the only one who wanted to back away.

The grip on Minghao’s hand tightened.

“Ashamed? Pray tell Consort Bae why we must be?”

Junhui’s voice was deceptively calm. Tightly controlled anger. But it couldn’t mask the boiling eyes.

Bae’s colored lips trembled. “B-Because you two are-”

“If you complete that sentence, I would have you know that you are overstepping your grounds here.”

There was a threatening tone he had taken.

“A Consort is above servants like-”

“Ah!” Minghao let out and his arm was squeezed tighter. It was just in surprise, they had been through worse after all. Junhui looked at him in concern and Minghao nodded. He was okay. He gestured at Junhui to get back to the lady insulting them.

Junhui seemed to understand and turned to Consort Bae.

“You are not above us Consort Bae.” Junhui began. His eyes looked down on her. Cold. “Secondly, we shall do what we want. And we do not have a master.”

Consort Bae seemed to catch something and grinned. “Then you are trespassing!”

“We have a friend and we live with him here. You do not have the right to throw us out when you are not welcome in this part of the gardens.”That stumped her. “And you are not above us.”

Consort Bae lifted her chin in contempt. The last bit she could muster at least.

“Above me is Consort Kwon. And above him the High Warden and above him the Prime Minister and then the King. You.” The very word was spat like sizzling acid. “Are not in that chain of command.”

Minghao tugged at Junhui’s sleeve. It was getting out of hand. Junhui would escalate words and Consort Bae wouldn’t stay quiet after this.

“Ge. Let’s go.”

Junhui didn’t budge.

“Jun-ge?” Minghao tried. “Please?”

That seemed to produce a reaction because Junhui froze and turned to him in confusion. But he had stopped acknowledging the Consort’s presence. It was as if the intense gaze he had directed on the Consort was directed to him. However, this time, Minghao wasn’t scared. Directed at him, it gave him a sense of pride. His gege wasn’t a coward.

“Can we just go away? We have work to do tonight so let us get ready. I will even draw your tattoo today if you come now.”

_ Anything to make him stop digging his own grave _

Junhui was rarely this intense. But when he was, he was unstoppable. It was as if he was a monster who had suppressed its anger for years.

Junhui pursed his lips but rescinded his steps. They turned to leave, but before they were out of earshot from the paralysed Consort, Minghao turned around.

“I don’t think either of us will be ashamed to love should we choose to. So please watch your tongue about our choices.”

With that, Minghao stormed away. Somehow Junhui had frozen a few feet behind him.

“L-love?”

Minghao couldn’t stop the blush this time. The silliness in Junhui’s voice was too much to handle for his heart which was now doing. He averted his eyes.

“Haohao!” Junhui called.

When Minghao looked up, he was tackled with a handful of Junhui. His arms were wrapped tightly around Minghao and clearly weren’t going to let up anytime soon. Minghao was sure that if this continued, he wouldn’t be able to breathe properly.

But with a nuzzle of Jun’s head on his neck...the disadvantages to this didn’t seem to bother him much.

~~~~~From the Private Account of Confidante Xu Minghao, The8~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!!  
> UwU  
> I have nothing else to say! The furthering of this story might happen in the next parts. Not this one though...so let us see uwu.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this with me!!!!  
>  **QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: Do you think the FLOWERS SUIT THEIR CHARACTERS (meaning and smell)? Any other characters and flowers you would pair?**  
>  I already paired Hoshi with a tiger lilly. Cuz....tiger. HORANGHAE!!!  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
